Wings Fourth Part
by GoldenHorse
Summary: The Fourth Part will be a In-Progress Story, as someone suggested I do this. Although I am too lazy to not put it in a long list. :P #thuglife T for Warriors.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 16

Clan Life

Featherpaw yawned and blinked open her eyes. It had been four sunrises since the Gathering and everything was back to normal. The excitement that had still buzzed inside her when the Gathering was over had long gone, and she felt life at the Clan was exceptionally boring, even if you had wings. She sighed and trudged outside. Darkfur was meowing to her Clanmates, assigning the patrols for the day. He motioned to her with a flick of his tail.

"You can go with Cloudyeyes, Owlpaw and Flamecloud for a hunting patrol. We need to start stocking up for leaf-bare." He ordered, and Featherpaw padded over to them. Owlpaw's eyes brightened when he saw her. Featherpaw uncomfortably sat down next to him and waited while Flamecloud and Cloudyeyes made their way over.

"Let's go to the stream." suggested Cloudyeyes. Flamecloud nodded and took the lead as they climbed out of camp. Her father took them though the forest and as the pace got faster, Featherpaw's drowsiness vanished. She raced through the forest, Owlpaw beside her, and when they stopped at the stream, she was panting. She lapped the water and then listened to her father.

"Owlpaw, you go that way." Flamecloud said, pointing toward LeafClan territory. "Featherpaw, you go that way." He continued, motioning toward the lake with his tail. "Cloudyeyes and I will head toward camp and hunt in that area. Go." Featherpaw watched as Owlpaw raced off toward LeafClan territory, and Featherpaw's spine tingled as she thought of Icestar and his Clan. Since the Gathering there had been no trouble, and Featherpaw hoped it would stay that way. She headed toward the lake and stopped at the edge of the trees. The lake stretched out before her, the early morning sun sending its reflection upon the water. Featherpaw licked at the water curiously and then spat, shaking her head. It tasted horrible! Instead she crept along the shore, listening for any sound of prey. She saw a sparrow at the edge of the trees and crouched down, hoping her ginger and white fur would somehow blend with the sandy shore. It seemed to work, and she pounced on the bird. She bit into its tiny body with satisfaction and buried it by the shore. She then continued along the stretch of water, occasionally lifting her muzzle and scenting the air. She got to the MeadowClan border and pricked her ears. She hadn't realised she had come this far. She put her paw back over the right side and hoped no MeadowClan cats had seen her. There was enough tension already without MeadowClan thinking JungleClan was going to attack. She quickly hurried back to the forest, her mind still on the two Clans. Her eyes narrowed. Those filthy rabbit-chasers had no right to steal prey! She crouched and crept through the trees, even more determined to catch as much prey as she could. She quickly caught a mouse and two voles and she went back to collect her sparrow. She then waited by the fresh-kill pile. Flamecloud came back first, carrying a rabbit and two mice. He flicked his tail at her and dropped his prey.

"Good job. Now go see if Goldenwater wants you for anything." Featherpaw dipped her head. She spotted Goldenwater talking with Darkfur outside the nursery. He looked excited about something. She padded over and dipped her head to them.

"What is it Darkfur?" she asked politely, tipping her head to the side.

"Moonstrike is expecting kits!" he meowed, uncontrollably shuffling his paws. Featherpaw's eyes lit up. These kits would be her kin, as Darkfur was her mother's litter-mate.

"That's great!" Featherpaw congratulated him and then turned to Goldenwater. "Have you got anything for me to do?" Goldenwater thought about it for a few moments then meowed,

"No. Have the rest of the day off. Or see if Dappledleaf needs help." Featherpaw wasted no time in rushing over to the medicine den.

She called into the den, "Dappledleaf?" Instead of the calico appearing beside her, her sister poked her head out.

"Featherpaw? Are you hurt?" Moonpaw mewed, although it didn't hold much sympathy. Featherpaw decided it was because she had treated many cats. Featherpaw shook her head.

"No. Goldenwater just told me to see if Dappledleaf needed any help. But if she's not here its ok." Moonpaw flicked her ears and narrowed her eyes.

"Dappledleaf went to collect herbs. I don't think she'll need any help. She has me. After all, I know what herbs to get." Featherpaw was surprised by her sister's hostility. Featherpaw nodded uncertainly and trotted over to the fresh-kill pile. By now Cloudyeyes and Owlpaw had returned with prey. Owlpaw made his way over to her.

"Hey!" he called to her. Featherpaw blinked at him. She then shook her head.

"Hi. I got the rest of the day off!" she said half-heartedly. Her mind was still on Moonpaw. He seemed to notice. He licked the top of her head.

"Cheer up! What's wrong?" he asked her, having to bend down.

 _He's getting big…He'll be a warrior soon._ Featherpaw realised, looking into his wide amber eyes, filled with concern. Featherpaw decided to change the subject.

"Did you hear? Moonstrike is expecting kits. Darkfur's almost jumping out of his fur with excitement!" she meowed, giggling as she thought of the tom wriggling with anticipation. She wondered if Tigerpaw would be like that if she ever had his kits. She half-closed her eyes, daydreaming. Owlpaw smiled.

"Really? Now I **have** to see that." Owlpaw sensed she wanted to be left alone and headed over to the gray deputy. Featherpaw groomed her ginger and white fur. She took long thoughtful licks. She then decided to wait out the rest of the day.

Chapter 17

Snake

Moonpaw lay in her nest, waiting for Dappledleaf to wake up. Yesterday she had gotten so angry at Featherpaw she had insulted her and now she felt ashamed. She tried to stay out of Featherpaw's way, avoiding her sister as the day went by. So far she had successfully stayed away from Featherpaw. It was sun-high. Dappledleaf had taken a nap that had quickly escalated into a deep slumber. Moonpaw remembered with a start, _The half-moon is two sunrises from now!_ Moonpaw looked forward to seeing the mysterious Moonpool again. But then she remembered the arrogant Mudpaw and her raised spirits quickly dropped. She yawned, and decided to rest for a bit. She lowered her head on top of her paws and shifted her body to the side, spreading one of her wings across her body protectively. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"Moonpaw! Moonpaw! I need your help!" a voice meowed urgently. It sounded distant and muted to her, and words were lost in her half-conscious mind. Moonpaw blinked open her eyes and yawned.

"Wha-?" she murmured, getting to her paws. Badgerheart stood with Darkfur. Beside them was a lump of white fur. Moonpaw opened her eyes wide and flicked her tail at the toms as she walked over to the cat.

"What happened?"

Darkfur quickly explained. "Badgerheart, Snowfire and I were hunting when Snowfire collapsed. We searched around and found a snake. We killed it, but it must've bitten Snowfire."

Moonpaw nodded. "Go wake Dappledleaf." The toms hurried to the medicine cat's den and Moonpaw padded to the herb store. She grabbed out some cobwebs then waited for Dappledleaf. She didn't know what to do for a snake bite so for this she would watch and learn. Dappledleaf raced out and examined Snowfire's unconscious body.

"Darkfur, Badgerheart, go tell Flowerstar. Then keep everyone away." Moonpaw was surprised a snake bite was so serious but kept silent. Dappledleaf knew what she was doing. Dappledleaf turned to Moonpaw, instructing her, "Moonpaw, go get some snake root. It helps when you get a snake bite. The cut is on the jaw, so get some yarrow leaves too." Moonpaw nodded and raced off to the herb store, dropping the cobwebs on the ground beside Dappledleaf. She pawed some yarrow leaves towards her and then grabbed a wide leaf off the wall of the den. She pushed the yarrow leaves onto the leaf. Then she grasped the last snake root and dropped it onto the leaf. She then picked up the package and carried it to Dappledleaf. Moonpaw let go of the leaf and it fell to the floor next to Dappledleaf. The medicine cat opened it and picked up the snake root. She then chewed it up and rubbed it onto the cut. She then meowed, "Can you wake her up?"

"Yep." Moonpaw said, moving to the front of the patient. Moonpaw shook Snowfire softly then whispered in her ear. It flicked when her breath touched it. She then blinked open her eyes.

"M-Moonpaw? What happened-?" Snowfire murmured.

Moonpaw crouched beside her face and whispered, "You got bitten by a snake while you were hunting. Stay still while Dappledleaf fixes it."

Dappledleaf then looked at her patient. "Snowfire, you have to swallow these. They make you vomit. Just in case you swallowed some poison from that snake." Dappledleaf pushed the leaves toward Snowfire and she sat up. After a few moments she vomited onto a wide leaf that Dappledleaf had set down for her. "Good." Dappledleaf praised, rubbing Snowfire's back with her tail comfortingly. "Now you just have to rest here tonight and we'll check up tomorrow. Get some sleep."

Chapter 18

Stories

Featherpaw saw Darkfur and Badgerheart burst into camp with Snowfire hanging from their jaws. They reappeared from the medicine den a few moments later and sprinted into Flowerstar's den. Featherpaw watched them with narrowed eyes, and then Goldenwater flicked her on the ear with her tail.

"Featherpaw? Were you listening?" the golden she-cat growled. Featherpaw shook her head.

"Sorry Goldenwater. What was that?" she meowed, lowering her head in shame. Featherpaw knew she had seemed distracted the last couple of days, and it seemed her mentor had noticed as well. Goldenwater shook her head.

"Featherpaw, you need to pay attention. If you ever want to be a warrior, which by the way will probably be soon, then you have to listen. I'm going to see how your fighting is going." Featherpaw nodded and followed Goldenwater as she headed toward the clearing beside the river that led on to LeafClan territory. She padded over to one side and Featherpaw braced herself, arching her back and taking a deep breath.

"Ready? Claws sheathed." Goldenwater meowed. Featherpaw nodded. Goldenwater leaped forward but Featherpaw raced to the side and pushed the golden she-cat forward with her forepaw. Goldenwater quickly regained balance and spun around, swiping at her apprentice. Featherpaw ducked and Goldenwater's paw only just missed her. Featherpaw then went to attack as Goldenwater backed away a bit. Featherpaw scanned her mentor, thinking. _She's expecting me to jump… I know!_ Featherpaw nodded to herself and lowered her head barging into her mentor. Goldenwater fell to her side and Featherpaw heard, _'Oof!'_ Goldenwater lay still on her side, and Featherpaw crept forward.

"Goldenwater are you ok?" Featherpaw mewled. No answer. She raced forward to her mentor's side. Suddenly Goldenwater sprung into the air and twisted mid-air, landing on Featherpaw's back. Featherpaw's eyes widened and she writhed on the ground. Her mentor then climbed off her back. "Good job, but in a real battle I don't think you'd come toward the enemy. Still, don't let them take you by surprise. That could mean the difference between a victory or a loss." Goldenwater meowed, continuing, "Let's go get a drink." Featherpaw raced to the river. She lapped at the water thirstily. The two then headed back to camp. By the time they got back to camp, the sun was high in the sky and all the cats were casually eating and sharing tongues on the outskirts of camp. Sun-high was the traditional time of sharing tongues and Featherpaw decided to visit the elders. She padded over when Goldenwater dismissed her and sat down a respectful distance. Volewhisker, the oldest tom in JungleClan, was talking to the other elders and although Featherpaw knew it was rude to eavesdrop, she couldn't help swerving her ears toward the conversation.

"-thinks he's going to attack. She'll announce it soon hopefully." Then he saw Featherpaw and narrowed his eyes. "Were you listening?" Featherpaw dropped her gaze to her paws and nodded shamefully. He huffed. She turned to leave, but then Echoflight meowed,

"Wait, come back Featherpaw. What did you want?" Featherpaw turned back around and swished her tail.

"I just wanted to hear a story." She said, reddening with embarrassment. Echoflight's eyes softened, and she beckoned Featherpaw over.

"Why didn't you just say so? I'll tell you about why our Clan is named JungleClan, as our Clan were not always called JungleClan. So, when Flakestar became leader of Thunder Clan after Bramblestar, he decided that a change would be interesting. So he and the other leaders met, and decided that once every 100 seasons, they would change the Clans name. ThunderClan became JungleClan, ShadowClan became LeafClan, WindClan became MeadowClan, and RiverClan became OceanClan. And who knows what it will be called after the next 100 seasons." This whole time Volewhisker and Smalltail, the other elder, had sat there with mystified gazes. Featherpaw nodded.

"That's a cool story. Thanks Echoflight!" The sun was beginning to dip down so she said farewell and bounded over to the apprentices' den and curled up in her nest, Tigerpaw, who was already asleep, twitched as she lay beside him. His fur brushed hers and she fell swiftly into a deep, dark slumber.

 **AN: I know, lame story... but I needed to put that info in there because it will be important. Peace Out! :3**

 **-Golden**

Chapter 19

LeafClan

Featherpaw woke the next day to an empty den and yawned. She then sleepily stepped out of the apprentice den. Her gaze swept across the camp and she narrowed her eyes. Everyone was already up and moving. As Stormpaw passed she hissed,

"The dawn patrol scented LeafClan on our side of the border! Flowerstar ordered that everyone prepare for an attack!" Featherpaw's eyes widened in disbelief. Icestar had seemed friendly at the Gathering, with no hint of an attack. The sun was still only just beginning to rise, a sliver on the horizon. Yet every cat was up and about. Warriors were patching up the walls around the nursery and other dens and several patrols were returning with their jaws filled with prey. They dropped it on the fresh-kill pile and the elders were making temporary fresh-kill piles next to all the dens, in case they had to hide.

Flamecloud called her and Featherpaw raced over to her father.

"Can you go with the patrol to collect sticks to patch up the dens?"

"Sure." She mowed, joining the patrol at the entrance to camp. The patrol consisted of Badgerheart, Appledusk, Leafspirit and Tigerpaw. He smiled weakly at her and she stood close beside him. She saw Appledusk glance, amused, at them. She twitched her whiskers. Just because they were apprentices, doesn't mean they couldn't love each other! They sat down and listened to Badgerheart. His blue scarf that he refused to take off except during battle was still resting around his neck. He shook his head so it flicked around to rest on his back and he opened his mouth to speak.

"So, as you know, our goal is to collect as many sticks as possible. We'll split up into groups. Leafspirit you come with me, and Appledusk you can take Tigerpaw and Featherpaw. Let's go!" He raced out of camp, his scarf flying in the wind. Leafspirit, a black she-cat with white leaf-shaped markings, followed him. Appledusk flicked his tail.

"Follow me." He meowed and with that, he took off toward LeafClan border.

"Erm Appledusk…" Featherpaw said uneasily as Appledusk placed a paw over the border. The reddish tom whipped around.

"What?!"

"We can't go into LeafClan territory!"

He growled, arching his back. "You think you're the leader? Who's the warrior here? I'm not going to let those mangy flea-bags touch my kits or my mate!"

Featherpaw gazed at him in horror and sympathy. He took a couple more pawsteps over the border. Tigerpaw stood uneasily behind Appledusk. Appledusk looked away from them.

"I will not let them." He then walked a couple of fox-lengths into the misty marsh. Featherpaw bounded forward and leapt onto her Clan-mate. At the signal Tigerpaw grabbed Appledusk's leg in his jaws and dragged him back to the border. Featherpaw took his scruff and together they pulled him back to JungleClan territory. But before they could get far a white tom with ice-blue eyes stepped out of the swirling mist. _Icestar!_ Featherpaw thought, alarm filling her body. She saw her fear reflected in Tigerpaw's eyes.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" The massive tom hissed, taking a few steps closer. He flicked his tail, and rows and rows of lean, hard-muscled warriors appeared before them. They stared at the two apprentices and desperate warrior with cold, unfriendly eyes. Featherpaw gulped and stood, stepping toward Icestar. He stared down at her, and she felt as if he could stare through her soul with those penetrating blue eyes. Featherpaw took a deep breath and mewed,

"Icestar, we're sorry. We didn't mean to cross the border. It's just our friend, Appledusk, accidentally crossed the border." She winced when Appledusk called from behind her.

"I didn't 'accidentally' cross it! I was protecting my family from you fox-hearted mouse-brains!" Icestar's eyes widened in fury. He leapt over to the warrior and bared his teeth, growling,

"What did you call my Clan?" Appledusk stared at him defiantly but didn't answer. Icestar sliced his cheek and Featherpaw let out a yowl. Icestar whipped around. Then he spotted her wings. His eyes gleamed and he stepped toward her. "What is your name?" He asked her with genuine interest. Featherpaw hissed suspiciously,

"F...Featherpaw…" Icestar smiled. He then smashed his forepaw on her head and she blacked out.

She awoke in a starlit forest and saw all her Clan there. She was confused.

"Did LeafClan kill _all_ of JungleClan _already_?"

All the cats laughed. She stepped toward her mother and reached out a paw to touch her. Birdflight did not react and when Featherpaw finally touched her the paw went through her. Featherpaw gasped.

"Birdflight?" Her mother disappeared, along with all of her Clan. Only one brown tom remained.

"Tigerpaw!" She meowed, racing toward him. She nuzzled him but he too was only an image. He disappeared, his amber eyes softened with love and his scent lingering. Featherpaw fell to the floor crying, closing her eyes as the sobs shook her body. She stayed like this for what felt like moons, then stopped and opened her eyes with determination. She took a deep breath and stared straight ahead. Then all the cats reappeared, and they walked toward her, filling her with strength. With all her loved ones surrounding her, she closed her eyes.

 **AN: I know cheesy, but I was listening to Shower by Becky G...I HATE THAT SONG DON'T ASK WHY I WAS LISTENING TO IT! o_o**

"Featherpaw please wake up!" Tigerpaw's voice brought her back to reality. The tom was crying, sitting beside her. All the LeafClan cats had disappeared. Appledusk was leaning over her. She opened her eyes and stood up. She spread out her wings and arched her back, facing toward her territory. Tigerpaw almost collapsed with relief. Appledusk closed his eyes, probably thinking.

"Come on! We have to help our Clan!" Featherpaw growled. Tigerpaw came to her side, licking her cheek, still recovering. Appledusk nodded, joining the two. Featherpaw led them back to camp. Strength flowed through her, and she bounded back the way they had come. She leapt over tree trunks and over streams. They arrived at camp in no time, and Featherpaw could hear yowls and squeals of pain erupting from down below. She jumped down into camp and joined the battle. She looked around camp. Cats were everywhere, and all Featherpaw could see was fur. She lifted into the air and surveyed camp from the air. She could see Flowerstar held down by Icestar and dropped onto the snow-white toms back. He screeched with surprise and tried to shake her off. Flowerstar shot her apprentice a look of pure disbelief but shrugged and jumped onto the back of a gray tabby LeafClan warrior. Icestar finally managed to throw her off and she flew across the clearing. She bumped into other cats that hissed as she passed. Icestar leapt over the mass and landed on the apprentice. Rage filled Featherpaw and she hissed in his face, throwing him off her with such force the breath was knocked out of him. _Thank you StarClan,_ she thought, remembering her black-out. She quickly jumped to her paws as Icestar walked back to her. He slashed at her but missed as she ducked and then lowered her head, hitting him in the chest. She then jumped past him, scoring her claws across his side. Blood welled from the wound and dripped to the floor. He yowled with rage and pain and jumped on her, holding her down. He bared his teeth, jaws poised to slice her throat. Then out of nowhere Tigerpaw leapt through the crowd and barrelled into Icestar yowling,

"No!" Featherpaw got to her paws and together they faced Icestar. Tigerpaw leapt onto his back and pulled Icestar onto his back, jumping out of the way before the massive tom could squish him. Featherpaw slashed across his chest and Tigerpaw scored his claws down the sides of Icestar's face. The tom was now whimpering and the two let him go. He yowled to his Clan and all the LeafClan cats retreated, following their blood-stained leader. Featherpaw collapsed to the floor, panting. Tigerpaw sat beside her, grooming her back fur. She closed her eyes. Dappledleaf appeared beside them and Featherpaw sat up. She looked at her self. She had no cuts! Dappledleaf was also looking at her with disbelief.

"How-?" the calico stuttered, mouth half-open. Tigerpaw was also still searching her for any wounds. Moonpaw was behind her mentor, staring silently at her sister. She then raced over to Flowerstar, who was talking to Darkfur. She murmured in the leader's ear and Flowerstar followed Moonpaw back to the group. Flowerstar narrowed her eyes at Featherpaw. Featherpaw met her leader's gaze evenly. After all, she had saved her leader from Icestar.

Flowerstar shook her head, "Dappledleaf if she hasn't got any cuts then treat other cats. Simple as that. It was pure luck." Dappledleaf nodded and turned her back to treat Tigerpaw. Flowerstar then murmured to Featherpaw, "Follow me." Featherpaw nodded and obeyed her leader, trailing after her into the leader's den.

"So Featherpaw, how _did_ you not get any cuts?" Flowerstar questioned her as soon as they got settled.

Featherpaw hesitated. "I-I got visited by StarClan. At least, I think..." Flowerstar frowned.

"What do you mean, _you think_?" Featherpaw sighed and explained her 'dream.' Flowerstar nodded and flicked her tail. "Okay, you may leave." Featherpaw dipped her head and padded out of the den. She made her way over to Tigerpaw. He had cobwebs over his wounds and was sitting with his tail around his paws. Featherpaw leaned against him. He rasped his tongue across her head.

Chapter 20

Pretty Kitty

Featherpaw woke two moons after the battle. She was still shining with proud for defeating Icestar and not getting any cuts. She opened her mouth slightly, scenting the air outside. Tigerpaw's tail was resting on her back. She carefully sat up, trying not to disturb him. She padded outside. It was a misty morning, and no cats were outside. When she looked up into the sky, she couldn't see the sun. It was still dark. She decided to stretch her legs and hunt. She crept outside, mewing to Ashtail, the cat on guard,

"Just going for a hunt." Ashtail nodded and flicked his tail. Featherpaw trotted over to the stream. She crossed in a bound and then scented the air for prey. Instead she scented cat scent. LeafClan scent... _Maybe a border patrol?_ She thought hopefully. She looked around. A breeze blew by, rustling the bushes. However, one was moving more than the others. Featherpaw hissed and raced to look behind the bush. She came face to face with a black and white tom with green eyes and brown paws. She hissed in his face,

"Who are you and what are you doing on my territory?" The tom's eyes widened in surprise. He whispered,

"I-I'm Splash..." _A Kittypet...?_ Featherpaw surveyed him. He then purred and wound around her,

"My, what a pretty she-cat you are..." He licked her ear. How dare this Kittypet flirt with her! But he seemed to be, because when she padded away, he followed her, with eyes wide.

"I'm not lying! You are pretty!" he called after her. She ignored him, heading back to camp. He persisted, following her to the camp entrance. She heard more movement in camp, and guessed more cats had woken. Splash caught up to her and jumped, barrelling into her and pushing her into camp. They ended up in the middle of camp, with him on top of her. She hissed and shook him off. Then her heart sunk as she saw Tigerpaw. He raced over and hissed in Splash's face. Featherpaw sighed. _Protective much?_ She padded over and pushed Tigerpaw away.

"Why did you follow me?"

"Well, as I told you, you're pretty. I didn't know," he paused, glancing at Tigerpaw, "I didn't know you were taken." Featherpaw growled,

"I'm not a thing to be 'taken.'" Tigerpaw came to stand beside her. By now the Clan had gathered around and were watching with amused faces. Flowerstar pushed her way through, also with amusement shimmering in her green eyes. Splash widened his eyes in fear. He still stood up confidently and within seconds the fear had vanished. He met her gaze evenly and meowed,

"Hi, I'm Splash. I met your friend here," he meowed flicking his ears toward Featherpaw, "and I decided to follow her." He then caught the gaze of Moonpaw. His eyes flickered close but he opened them quickly. Flowerstar did not seem to notice. However Featherpaw did. She narrowed her eyes at Moonpaw. Flowerstar meowed,

"Well, Splash, you trespassed on-" Flowerstar didn't get to finish. Splash quickly interrupted,

"I want to join your Clan!" He winked at Featherpaw and she turned away with disgust. Flowerstar looked astonished then called to Darkfur. Flowerstar also summoned Splash and they all went into her den. They reappeared after a while and Flowerstar jumped up to HighLedge and called the Clan.

"All cats old enough to hunt gather here beneath the HighLedge for a Clan meeting." The Clan began to emerge from their dens and were they had been eating by the fresh-kill pile to sit below the HighLedge. Featherpaw sat down next to Tigerpaw and was annoyed when Splash sat on her other side. Flowerstar yowled once the Clan had settled down,

"A newcomer has come to our Clan seeking to join us. His name is Splash. I will now give him an apprentice name so he can learn our ways. Splash, step forward." Splash padded confidently up to the base of the HighLedge. Flowerstar leapt down to meet him. "From this day forth, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Splashpaw. Mouseclaw, you are a skilled, thoughtful warrior, and I hope you will pass on all you know." Mouseclaw, a brown tom with a white chest, paws and tail tip, as well as green eyes, stepped forward and touched noses with his apprentice.

"Splashpaw! Splashpaw!" The Clan welcomed the new tom.

Flowerstar then flicked her tail, signalling that the meeting was over. Featherpaw sighed with relief then her heart sunk as she saw Splashpaw heading toward her. She quickly looked around for a means of escaping, but there was nowhere. Tigerpaw flicked her shoulder with his tail tip, glanced at Splashpaw, then trotted off to where Robinspot was calling him. Splashpaw padded up to her.

"Hey pretty kitty. So, what do you do as an apprentice? How 'bout you give me a **personal** tour of the camp." He meowed, lifting one brown paw and swishing it around, motioning to the camp, where many cats were getting ready for the dusk patrols. Featherpaw shook her head.

"Sorry Splashpaw. You know, I'm really tired... and... I... I have training... tomorrow...and... Yeah...bye!" She meowed, stumbling over her words, and then raced off to her nest, leaving Splashpaw staring in the space she had once been with a puzzled look on his face.

 **AN: Sorry I know that was a while but I was REALLY busy with school 'cos the final tests where coming up. I'm on holidays now so I should get more time to write ^-^ Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Your opinions and tips are much appreciated :3**

 **-Golden**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 21

Assessment

Featherpaw awoke four sunrises after Splashpaw had joined the Clan. He was still a pain in the tail and referred to her as, 'pretty kitty,' other than her actual name. She tried to stay as far as possible from him. But whenever he got close to her Tigerpaw would glare at him threateningly and shuffle closer to her. She appreciated him keeping Splashpaw away but it got quite annoying when the Clan saw and she always saw amusement flickering in their eyes when she passed them. She was brought back to the present when Tigerpaw stirred beside her. He lifted his head and yawned, then shot a look at Splashpaw, who had moved his nest next to Featherpaw's. Featherpaw sighed and sat up. The black and white tom was stretched out with his green eyes calmly looking back at Tigerpaw. He brushed one of her hind legs with his tail tip and she growled and moved her leg away. She then set about grooming herself while the two toms death-stared each other. ( **Sorry I had to put death-stare in there XD** ) Featherpaw rolled her eyes and then stepped out of the den. She trotted over to the fresh-kill pile and chose a shrew. She quickly demolished it then sat with her tail curled over her paws. Many other cats were in the clearing, and the day looked fine for hunting. Goldenwater padded over to her.

"Today you're having an assessment. You're to hunt by the abandoned Twolegplace. Oh and," she paused her eyes glimmering with laughter, "Splashpaw's coming too." Featherpaw groaned inwardly. As if Goldenwater had summoned him, the tom appeared from the apprentice's den, striding over to the fresh-kill pile and picking a rabbit to eat. Before he could see her, Featherpaw ducked behind Goldenwater. The golden she-cat rolled her eyes.

"You should feel lucky to have toms mooning over you." Featherpaw shot her mentor a doubtful look as Goldenwater walked away, joining her mate, Cloudjump, a white tom with light grey spots and amber eyes, for a meal. Featherpaw shrugged and padded to the entrance to wait until Goldenwater was finished.

Featherpaw looked from side to side. She was hunting for her assessment, and she was trying to scent the air for any traces of prey. The scent of dog lingered in the air faintly, as well as a stronger whiff of squirrel. Featherpaw dropped to the ground immediately, falling instinctively into a perfect hunting crouch. She crept forward, stopping every few paces to scent the air. When the scent was strong, she looked up into the branches of a tree and saw the reddish-brown tufts of fur moving throughout the limbs of wood. Featherpaw cursed under her breath as the squirrel seemed to be teasing her from its high position. Suddenly the squirrel lost its grip and fell on Featherpaw's head. Featherpaw jumped, surprised, and the squirrel fell to the ground, dazed. Featherpaw's eyes widened, and she leapt at the squirrel and snapped its spine in her jaws. Raising her head triumphantly, she dug into the soil and buried the limp body in a shallow dip. She then covered it and continued on her way.

Featherpaw walked back to camp with her squirrel, as well as two mice. It had been a successful hunt. Goldenwater followed her into camp.

"Well done. You passed." Goldenwater meowed, her eyes roaming appreciatively over Featherpaw's catch. Featherpaw nodded excitedly and dropped her catch on the pile.

"Did Splashpaw pass?" she asked curiously. Goldenwater shrugged.

"I don't know." Featherpaw flicked her tail carelessly.

"Ok. Does that mean-" But she didn't get to finish. Tigerpaw was racing toward her. Before he could stop, he knocked her over onto her side. Featherpaw stood up and shook out her pelt crossly. "What was that for?" she growled.

Tigerpaw apologetically meowed, "Sorry. But I've got great news!" Featherpaw tilted her head.

"What is it?"

Tigerpaw looked into her purple eyes. "I'm going to become a warrior!" Featherpaw licked his ear affectionately.

"Congratulations! When?" she asked.

"Right now!" Featherpaw excitedly flicked her tail from side to side. Goldenwater said from behind her,

"You're becoming a warrior too."

Featherpaw flicked around and faced her mentor. "Really?!" When Goldenwater nodded, Featherpaw continued. "Thank you so much for all you've taught me!"

Suddenly Flowerstar's voice could be heard echoing around camp. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the HighLedge for a Clan meeting!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 22

Warriors!

Featherpaw rushed over to the HighLedge with Tigerpaw at her side. They sat beneath their leader as she stood proud on top of the large outcrop of stone. Stormpaw joined them, her tail high in the air, her face joyful. Featherpaw quivered in excitement as Flowerstar spoke.

"Today, three apprentices will become warriors. Tigerpaw, step forward. I, Flowerstar, leader of JungleClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn."

Tigerpaw gazed up at the white she-cat, his amber eyes wide.

"Tigerpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Tigerpaw hesitated, clearly thinking about the oath. He then slowly nodded.

"I… I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I bestow upon you, your warrior name. Tigerpaw, from this day forward, you shall be known as Tigerfang! StarClan honours your courage and determination and we welcome you as a full warrior of JungleClan."

"Tigerfang! Tigerfang! Tigerfang!" JungleClan welcomed the young tom with joyful yowls as Flowerstar touched her muzzle to his head. He respectfully licked her shoulder and then padded over to join the other warriors. Flowerstar raised her tail for silence.

"Featherpaw please step forward." Flowerstar commanded. Featherpaw took a deep breath, then slowly padded forward. Flowerstar, her white coat shining in the sunlight. Featherpaw could sense someone watching her and turned to see Owl feather, made a warrior a few days before, gazing at her with happiness. She faced her leader once more and sat before the proud she-cat.

"I, Flowerstar, leader of JungleClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice and heed my words. Featherpaw has trained hard to understand the ways of the warrior code and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Featherpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Flowerstar asked, her green eyes searching Featherpaw's face. Featherpaw didn't hesitate in meowing,

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. From this day forward, you shall be known as Featherwing. StarClan honours your warmth and thoughtfulness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of JungleClan." Featherwing stood still as Flowerstar rested her muzzle on the top of her head, and then respectfully licked Flowerstar's shoulder before joining Tigerfang by his side.

"Warriors at last." He whispered to her, nuzzling her softly. Featherwing went hunting with Tigerfang after the ceremony in which Stormpaw was given the name Stormbreeze. They strolled through the forest, taking drinks from puddles, listening more to the birds twittering in the lazy leaf-fall sun then actually hunting. Then a dark blur raced through the trees, knocking Featherwing over. Tigerfang looked from side to side as the shape reappeared, and was gone within another second. Featherwing now bore a scratch across her cheek. Blood started to drip down her muzzle, and Featherwing wiped it off with a forepaw, staining her white fur. Then the shape stepped out of the shadows, and Featherwing's purple eyes glimmered with shock...

 **And that is the end of** ** _Wings_** **. But don't worry, I am already writing a sequel called** ** _Flight._** **The first few chapters will be out soon. You won't expect who it is. And no, it is not Moonpaw, however much you wanted it to be XD.**


End file.
